


[Podfic] Divinity

by AetherBunny



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: Together they remind Poe of the stories the old grandmothers would tell in the barracks at night. Ancient ethereal beings worshiped as deities, now slumbering somewhere undiscovered.Leia sends the team on a short simple mission to drop off supplies and a vacation at the same time.If you don't ship them you can easily read this as platonic.A podfic of one of my earlier works, see notes for more!
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Divinity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Divinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663191) by [AetherBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny). 



> Hello, it's me Aetherbunny and mid quarantine I bought a microphone for a somewhat related project! That project fell through (see bottom notes for more), and I needed to do something with the mic! 
> 
> This is the first of likely a handful of podfics I'll read of my own works. I'm starting with my best received stuff (most hits, most bookmarks, most kudos etc.) because it seemed like the easiest place to start! 
> 
> I could possibly even read YOUR fic! Please see the bottom notes for more on that!
> 
> The audio process is new to me so I will hopefully get better at it over time! I did take theater classes up through college and right now am relying on that to get good takes lol. I'll be working on better, more efficient ways to help you listen!

[AetherBunny](https://soundcloud.com/polly-oliver-470028093) · [Divinity MP3](https://soundcloud.com/polly-oliver-470028093/divinity-mp3/s-Bmm81CctMJ9)

**Author's Note:**

> I had bought the mic to do a radio play style reading of one of my longer fics, and it wound up not working out! Maybe some day I can get that off the ground again! 
> 
> Until then, you can find me at my sideblog on tumblr as Aetherbunny of course. If you are very seriously interested in having somebody read your fic, you can contact me there! FOR NOW I'll only be doing shorter, non-sexually explicit works! From there we can negotiate! Please note negotiations would include donations or trades of some sort...  
> (I don't live alone and it's hard to find a quiet place and time to record.)


End file.
